My Name
by The SCANTY Fan
Summary: So far PG-13 Yaoi: Duo is in an accident and comes away from it now mildly retarded. Heero has to cope with this and can only hope Duo will get better. R/R please~
1. Chapter 1My Name

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own Gundam Wing!....damn..(goes and cries) Notes: This fic will be hard for me to write emotional I think, but this idea is burning in my head and I just have to write! What trigged this kind of topic to arise in this fic? I saw the movie 'Rain Man' awww good movie. Well enjoy this fic please, its yaoi, 1x2.  
  
My Name..  
  
The clock hummed quietly to its erotic ticking, never stopping as the hour hand slowly touched past 3 in the morning. Duo moved over to feel a warm body next to him; he smiled in his sleep and slopped an arm over the chest of them. A soft grunt came from Heero at feeling the invasion of contact but he fell back into sleep quickly enough not to care.  
  
Heero and Duo lived in a small one room apartment, 1floor down from the 10th and highest level. They had a small kitchen area and living room space, and one very small bathroom. If not for the view the couple may have passed it off and gone on looking, but their balcony was like a small perch to gaze out over many miles of the vast city. At night the lights looked like swarms of stars gathered together, and Duo liked to listen to the people on the small streets, selling items and the laughter or yelling of the many forms below.  
  
Heero enjoyed it because it was a building in the center of town and he could easily get to many places in no time. He agreed with Duo and they began to rent it. It was now 2 years since they had moved in together, and it now was almost 3 years since the war had ended. The two lead as normal lives as they could and enjoyed really starting their life together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wake up." Someone cooed into the Japanese male's ear, fingers glided through his brown locks and lips pressed themselves against the side of his face.  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMM." Was the answer Heero gave as he tossed away from the embrace and pushed his head deep into the pillows.  
  
"Come on I got us some breakfast, you have to go down to the office early today!" Duo pulled the covers away and Heero instantly sat up.  
  
"Fine." He huffed and swayed off the bed; he trumped into the bathroom and started to run the shower.  
  
Duo still looked very young, his hair still long and pulled back in his messy braid, he was wearing cut-off jeans today and a dark purple t-shirt. He had black sandals on that were worn but comfortable that he now wore whenever possible.  
  
He unpacked the breakfast he had bought at the grocery a little ways down the street, fresh pancakes just made and he had quickly made up some hash browns at home.  
  
"Breakfast ready?" Heero asked as he walked into the kitchen still drying his hair with a towel and wearing his boxers.  
  
"Yep, here ya go." Duo sat a plate down for him and took a seat across from him and began to eat his.  
  
"Coff-" Before Heero could finish Duo was already holding out a mug with steaming hot coffee in it with a grin on his face. He took the mug and let a little smile press off of his lips. Sitting down they quickly ate and Heero went to get dressed as Duo cleaned things up.  
  
"Ready?" Duo asked as he watched Heero exit the bedroom dressed and with a suitcase in tow.  
  
"Hai and you? Are you going to work today?"  
  
"Well it's my day off, but I should stop by the place to see if the mechanics are all there and working, ha ha not slacking off."  
  
"Right, well I'll see you at lunch then?"  
  
"Of course." The two both left the apartment then and took separate ways out after a small kiss between themselves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey boys how are things going?" Duo asked as he swung through the doors of the small mechanics shop he had opened. Two men maybe a year or two younger then Duo were working in the front a couple more in the back were working on the cars and other things.  
  
"Great Sir, It's been a pretty busy day since we opened up."  
  
"Awesome." Duo smiled and began chatting with them happily. A black car slowly pulled past the front doors of the place then turned around and crept to the back of the building were the cars were parked. "Oh, someone was bringing in another car today?"  
  
"Not that we know of Sir." One of the guys said and began checking the records on the computer.  
  
"Huh..that's odd...Todd come and check with me alright?" The young man nodded but as the two stepped to go into the back garage area a gunshot sounded off. Duo took off into the backroom the other two not far behind.  
  
One of the mechanics lay now on the grey concrete floor, blood was spread against the wall and he lay motionless on the ground.  
  
"I'll ask you again, give me the key's to this car!" A man stood there, he had on a long coat even though outside it must have been at least 80. He had long blond hair to his shoulders and black tinted glasses on. A gun was still being pointed at the other workers as he inched closer to them.  
  
"Hey!" Duo suddenly barked. "What the fuck is going on here? I'm calling the cops on your ass right now buck-o!" Duo reached for the phone on the desk when the men gave somewhat of a smile and shot Duo once in the leg and then aimed for his stomach hitting him dead in the center.  
  
He let out a gurgle of pain and slinked a little to the floor. "Todd call the police and lock the door behind you." The boy took off as bullets darted at him, slamming the door he locked it and then went to call for help.  
  
"You little bitch." The man walked over and dragged Duo across the floor and towards another black car they had gotten about 2 days ago. "I want this car unlocked and the keys given to ME."  
  
"Sorry." Duo smiled, "But I don't believe you're the owner." The man kicked Duo in the stomach right where he had been shot making him wince and bit his lip. He then threw Duo out the garage door opening and onto the rough concrete drive.  
  
"I'm gonna run you over now, and enjoy it." The man tucked the gun into his jacket and slowly advanced towards Duo and his car when another vehicle raced onto the drive and towards Duo. "Shit." The blond suddenly bolted to his own car and got in, bullets began to whip through the air as two men hung out of the windows of the 2nd car firing.  
  
The men rushed into his car and sped off just missing Duo by a couple inches as the bleeding American rose to his feet, the 2nd car though in its hurry to catch the other raced foreword and turned sharply hitting Duo so hard he flew across the drive and some 15ft away landed, his head smashed against the ash fault as the cars sped off in haste.  
  
Duo blinked his eyes a couple times but nothing would focus in and suddenly, it was black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero darted through the crowds of people on the street he had long ago dropped his suitcase and now just ran as fast as he possibly could. Sometimes darting through the busy streets to get a clear runway. Swarms of police cars were everywhere around Duo's small store, a crowd of onlookers also stood there gawking and trying to get a better look.  
  
Heero had gotten a call on his cell phone from Todd, that there had been an attempted robbery and shooting at work and Duo was hurt, before the boy could finish Heero had already hung up and taken off.  
  
He found his way through the mass of people and ran through the shouting police, one officer grabbed his arm and Heero pulled away with such force the man's arm made a churning 'pop' sound.  
  
Frantic, Heero bolted to the back were the garage was to lay eyes upon a single sandal, black and worn lying at the far end of the drive. Heero's eyes blurred slightly and ran over and snatched up the sandal.  
  
"DUO!?" He started yelling, he had never felt like this before, he had never felt this fear rise up in him.  
  
"Sir you can't be back here, you are going to have to leave." Heero turned around to face another officer when he hissed,  
  
"My lover owns this store; I was told he was hurt, where the hell is he?" Heero spoke smoothly but with a hint of craziness dangling on the edges of his words.  
  
"Oh...we are waiting for the ambulance to get through, he's.he's inside the garage."  
  
Heero ran to the open garage and into the dark cold place, tons of officers were there a few paramedics also. Heero scanned the room and saw one body bag, a body filled it tightly.  
  
"Oh God." He covered his mouth but he felt Duo was still there, it couldn't be him in that death bag. He took another look and went to where most of the officers and paramedics were. There lay his lover, his hair coated in thick raspberry colored blood; half of his face was washed in red as a woman tried to clean him up. His neck was in a brace and his ankles looked to be broken and in slings.  
  
"He's barely breathing." One woman commented. She took his pulse and watched his eyes; they were dull, blank, as if no one lived there anymore.  
  
"Duo!" Heero suddenly yelled and shoved people out of his way to get to him. He knelled down beside him and took his hand. "Wake up.Duo wake up."  
  
"He's out Sir, we can tell you more and stabilize him when the ambulance comes." The woman stood up and Heero then saw the dark liquid that ran over her white uniform, her one hand which had been on Duo's head was dripping with blood.  
  
Heero gently pushed some hair back from the back of Duo's scalp, his head had been literally cracked open, the glossy white of his skull glared back at Heero in the dim lighting. Heero closed his eyes tightly and gripped Duo's hand harder.  
  
"Please." he whispered. "Please..don't leave me Duo."  
  
~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
mmm comments!? I have to get to the next chapter to really get into what condition Duo is in now! ( sad right!? Review plwz ^_^ luv The SCANTY fan 


	2. Chapter 2Moon Child

Disclaimer Applies: also named Moon Child NOT AFTER THE JAPANESE MOVIE moon child -_- k? Notes: more sad stuff.hope you guys like it. So far I think it's coming along. Enjoy.  
  
My Name...  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
'Moon Child'  
  
Heero fumbled for a grip as the ambulance shook to the right in a sharp turn, nearly missing the curb. Duo's arms and legs were being secured along with his neck and Heero could for the first time only watch helplessly. Blood coated the white stretcher, Duo's eyes slightly opened but nothing was there just a void of dull purple.  
  
"Duo." Heero heard himself whisper under his breath he gripped one of the man's hands and held it tightly, it was so cool no warmth. Heero wanted to drop the clammy hand, this wasn't Duo's hand, it couldn't be.  
  
"He's lost too much blood." A woman suddenly spoke.  
  
"We're almost to the hospital." A man butted in. The vehicle stopped at once in front of the long glass doors to the Hospital. Everyone filed out of the ambulance hauling the stretcher and a lifeless Duo.  
  
Heero pushed and shoved to stay with Duo but once inside Duo was rushed down a white distant hall, and Heero was abruptly stopped and held at bay. "You have to wait here Sir." The Doctor stated firmly.  
  
"No. You have to let me go with him! NOW!" But more nurses came over and helped to take him to a waiting area. Heero could have easily gotten past them all but he didn't want to be not allowed in the hospital at all so he quickly sat down. His hands trembled up to find his temples pressing against them hard. "Just come out alive..alive." Heero's voice shook as he let his gaze slowly drop to the floor.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Mr...Yuy?" A soft voice called. Heero let his eyes flash open and bolted up. A nurse was standing in the doorway of the waiting area, shadowed slightly.  
  
"Yes?" He stood as tall as he could; he had prepared himself for the worst.  
  
"You can come see him." She stood back opening way for him to pass her through the door. Heero walked, almost at a run towards the hall Duo had been taken to.  
  
"This room Sir." She spoke and opened a white door to her left. The pale Japanese man walked through it his eyes scanning the room. Duo lay silently in a small bed. Tubes were hooked up to him everywhere and his head was wrapped many times with gauze. His long chestnut hair weaved down from it at the front and spooned around his white face.  
  
"The doctor will be in soon to see you." She quietly left, and Heero heard the frail click of the door shutting behind him. He slowly walked over to the bed and gripped a needle embedded arm.  
  
"Duo.wake up." His voice shuttered as he spoke, but the eyelids refused to open.  
  
"Mr. Yuy?" The door opened again and in walked a tall man, lab coat on and a thin pair of classes placed on his nose. Black shaggy hair hung around his concerned looking eyes. Heero didn't answer just nodded then turned his attention back to Duo. "My name is Doctor Clark, I hope you are up to what I have to tell you.."  
  
"I am." Heero stiffened and turned towards the man again.  
  
"Please.sit down." He gestured to two chairs sitting to the side of Duo's room. "Duo is stabilized..but.his heart gave out when he got to the hospital, we revived him, but I'm afraid there were some complications."  
  
Heero's eyes widened and he felt his hand find its way back up to one of his temples. "I'm afraid from all that's happened to him last night, especially the trauma to the back of his head.well we found major damage was done to his brain."  
  
Heero knew he didn't need to ask, but he wanted to hear him say it, wanted to make sure what his brain was telling him, was the same as what the Doctor was on the edge of saying. "Duo will at least.come out of this mildly retarded.I'm Sorry." The man breathed and looked over to see Heero's face.  
  
"You're-You're sure?" Heero gazed up to meet the man's eyes, his own partly clouded.  
  
"Yes.that's the best we can hope for.he may even remember you and his friends." Heero's heart dropped down through his stomach and he felt like it had torn right through his body and smashed through the floor. "I'm going to let you take this all in..I'll be back later with more details and soon Duo should be waking up.." He stood and nodded to Heero and quickly left.  
  
"Duo." Heero whispered and stared at the form lying peacefully in the bed. It wasn't his Duo anymore.that's what the doctor has said, but Heero couldn't believe it or more like his heart couldn't believe it.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"He's waking up!"  
  
"Duo? Duo?"  
  
Violet eyes slowly arose, meeting those of questioning and worried looks.  
  
"Look at me, look at me," a voice suddenly rang out and the American slowly turned his head to face him. "What is your name?"  
  
"....D.Duo." A raspy voice charmed.  
  
"Great, good job. Do you, Duo know where you are?"  
  
"..No.."  
  
"Do you know who this is?" The doctor pulled Heero into Duo's line of vision.  
  
"..yea...Wing." He breathed slowly. The doctor looked at Heero whose eyes were brimming with tears.  
  
"It's a.a nickname."  
  
"What's Wing's real name?"  
  
"..Wing.." Was all Duo would say. Heero couldn't think or feel, he wanted to be happy that Duo remembered something about him but, no it wasn't enough.  
  
"Heero, do you need to step outside for a moment?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." He answered and just stared at Duo quietly.  
  
"You will have to get use to this.things will never be the same."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Heero silently wheeled Duo into the Apartment complex and over to the elevator. Duo would have to be in a wheel chair awhile and then get physical therapy for his ankles afterwards, so Heero had gone out a bought a silver colored wheelchair.  
  
"We are home Duo." He spoke softly as they stepped off the elevator on their floor and over to their door.  
  
"Wing..I saw the moon." Duo whispered as they went inside. The moon beaming faintly outside the window in the late dusk streaked sky.  
  
"Yes." Heero closed the door and locked it then pushed the wheelchair over towards the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" Duo didn't answer only stared at the moon through the windowpane.  
  
"I've been there.I rode there"  
  
"Yes, you did Duo." Heero poured a glass of juice for him and sat it on the table. "Drink this". He didn't move though, his eyes fixed like the world was drawn out entirely. Heero walked around the table to look into Duo's eyes and only then did his attention fall away from the moon.  
  
"Wing."  
  
"Yes Duo.Drink your juice." The pale man looked over at the glass, brimming full with orange liquid.  
  
"Yes." He whispered and picked up the glass, some of the juice sloshed out of it and fell on Duo's lap but he didn't seem to notice but sipped at the drink. Heero grabbed some paper towel and went to dab up the mess when Duo almost choked, sputtering  
  
"Don't touch!" He cried out. Stunned Heero froze in action. "No touch." The boy-like man stated.  
  
"Okay.Okay Duo." Heero went to hand Duo the towel but he stared right through it back again at nothing.  
  
"Moon.."  
  
"What?" Heero still somewhat shocked at Duo's response to him looked over to see him starring at him. "I want to be named Moon."  
  
"No! You're Duo." Heero stated firmly and took the glass away from him. He threw the drink away in the sink and slammed the glass down on the counter so hard it shattered.  
  
Tears suddenly began spilling from Duo's eyes, he opened his mouth letting cries spill out.  
  
"Why do you yell at moon?" He screamed. Heero turned around sharply and ran over to man.  
  
"You're DUO!! Dammit Duo! And I'm HEERO!" He screamed and grabbed Duo in a hug, ignoring now the frantic cries of Duo telling him not to touch. "Please.remember me! Remember you!! Be YOU! DUO!" he continued to yell, holding Duo tightly.  
  
"STOP!!" Duo screamed, still sobbing he flung his hands back and forth, he didn't know how to get Heero to let go. Finally Heero raised his head back to stare at his lost lover.  
  
"Please?" Duo stared at him with soaking misted eyes, tears dripped from his chin and he still flung his hands back and forth, slower now though.  
  
"Moon." he sniffled. Heero let his head fall softly, he rose and gazed down at him.  
  
"Let's go to bed Du-"  
  
"Moon." Duo suddenly blurted out.  
  
"Mo.Moon." Heero could hardly force himself to say it. He wheeled Duo into their bedroom and towards the dresser.  
  
"I'm not touching, I'm only going to help you put new clothes on?" He asked. The tired American seemed fine with that and Heero helped him into PJ bottoms and a new shirt. Heero lifted him out of the chair and sat him on the bed gently, he still felt like Duo though he thought.  
  
Heero gazed now at his broken lover, part of his hair had been shaved when they had to do surgery but it was covered up pretty well by the top layer of his hair, he had scrapes on his face and he was so pale, an almost dead like color.  
  
Heero changed then and went to get into bed with Duo but his arm brushed him and he became alert and went to yell 'no touch,' but Heero raised himself up off the bed quickly.  
  
"I'll sleep out on the sofa for a couple of nights.till you're over this.phase." Heero wanted to growl the sentence but he was told he had to be patient now. "Call me if you need me." Heero grabbed a pillow and took a small blanket out of the closet then left and turned the light off.  
  
"Goodnight Wing." He heard the small voice whisperer from the dark and he answered softly back.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The sofa was hard and not that comfortable Heero noted and rolled over on his side to stare in the direction of their bedroom. "How am I going to live without you Duo.."  
  
Silence filled the apartment, it was only 10pm and Heero knew there would have been laughter ringing through the place right now. Duo squealing at some TV program, Duo laughing over some spilled ramen noodles he had made on the counter, Duo laughing about him saying something funny, but never anymore Heero thought.  
  
"How.how can I go on?"  
  
_____________TO BE CONTINUED!___________________________  
  
Well.I was pretty sad while writing this..can anyone tell? Family problems.issues.Aiyo.....-_- sometimes you wish you could just float away and ride the moon.Review if you like. Luv The SCANTY fan 


End file.
